Control lines, such as individual or combined hydraulic, electric, or fiber control lines, are used in oil and gas wellbores to control downhole tools or to carry data related to measuring wellbore or environmental parameters. However, many obstacles to the deployment of a control line along the length of the wellbore exist. For example, packers are commonly deployed in wellbores and block the path down a wellbore. Moreover, if the control line is exposed on its exterior, the control line can be damaged as it is inserted and removed from the wellbore.
Thus, there is a continuing need to address one or more of the problems stated above.